Amelia Marie
by AlexPayne
Summary: The Grissom Family welcomes a new member...will little Amelia like bugs better then her brother Ryan? R&R! :D


I do not own these characters…Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS do :(

Amelia Marie

Catherine raced down the street, cutting off traffic, with lights flashing. At this hectic moment in time she is racing to pick up little Ryan, who seems to be not so little anymore, at least that's what he tells her.

"Aunt Catherine, I'm four now…I'm a big boy," he would say every time she offered him a helping hand.

Pulling onto her destined street, she glances down at her dashboard clock and smiles. it took her five minutes to reach her destination.

"Wow, that drive usually takes close to fifteen minutes on a normal day," she said out loud to herself.

She pulled into the Grissom's driveway and saw a very tense looking Gil practically shoving his wife into the passenger's seat of the Denali.

"Umm Gil, you need some help?" she asked suppressing her giggles.

"No," he grunted finally lifting Sara enough so she could be seated comfortably in the slightly laid-back seat with her large, round, protruding belly grazing the dashboard.

"Hey Cath," Sara breathed, "Ryan's inside, we will see you at the hospital."

"Ok honey good luck," she said climbing the porch steps.

She strolled inside and Hank tackled her to the ground causing her to yelp in surprise. After about two minutes Hank finished giving her a dog-slobber bath and bounded down the hallway towards the T.V. room. She followed after him, stepping inside the brightly lit room.

Glancing around the room she noticed Gil had put up his collection of Butterflies and other assorted creepy crawlies. Her eyes slowly creep along the walls taking in the other forms of art, before finally resting on her reason to be there.

Ryan sat quietly on the couch with his tiny legs folded neatly under him. In his hands was a book about dinosaurs that he was currently 'reading' upside down.

"Hey buddy, are you almost ready to go?" Catherine asked slightly ruffling his hair.

"Yup, just let me finish reading this page," he said using all his strength to push Catherine away from his book.

Ten minutes later Catherine had Ryan buckled into his car-seat and was pulling out of the driveway. It took another twenty minutes to get to the Desert Palm Hospital. Sara's C-section was scheduled at 3:00 and looking at her clock it was now 2:55.

At exactly 3:00, Ryan and Catherine were in the maternity ward waiting area. The rest of the team came shortly after. Nick and Warrick walked in carrying coffee and 'It's a girl' candy cigars. Brass had the balloons, and Greg had two shirts.

"Hey Ryan, I brought you a present," Greg announced causing the boy to bounce up and down like he ingested to much pixie sticks.

"What is it Uncle Greg?" he inquired slowing down a bit.

Greg handed him the blue shirt he had folded over his arm. Ryan unfolded it and held it up for Catherine to read.

"Best big brother," she read causing Ryan to break out his 100-watt smile.

They all sat in anticipation waiting for Gil to come out and tell them they could go back to meet the newest member of the team. Around 4:30 a very happy Gil pushed through the doors.

"It's ok for you all to come in now," he announced picking up Ryan and engulfing him in a giant bear hug.

They were ushered into Sara's room by a very excited Gil, and crowded around the bed staring at the tiny pink bundle in Sara's arms.

Scrambling up on the bed, Ryan asked, "What's her name momma?"

"Amelia Marie Grissom," she replied kissing them each lightly on the head.

They stayed for another hour before Sara's drooping eyelids told them it was time to leave. Greg handed Sara the pink shirt that he had been holding the entire time. She unfolded it and discovered 'Little Ladybug' written on the front with tiny red and black ladybugs sewn on at random spots. She thanked them all for the gifts and they were all but shoved out of the door by her husband.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

3 Years Later

It was now little Amelia's third birthday. The party was surprisingly bug-themed. The entire team showed up with bug-themed presents including an ant farm, and a butterfly house.

7 year old Ryan greeted everyone at the door making disgusted faces every time someone started gushing about how cute the decorations were. In his seven years of life he hasn't grown to like bugs like his sister did.

"What the matter buddy?" Catherine asked as Ryan grimaced yet again, this time at his sister's presents.

"Bugs are still gross," he replied wrinkling his nose and sticking out his tongue.

She chuckled at his response, "Well your sister likes them, how come you don't?" she asked mildly curious.

"Daddy says he started early with Amelia, that's why she likes bugs," he replied and walked away to get some cake.

"Hey Sara, what did Ryan mean when he said, "Daddy says he started early with Amelia, that's why she likes bugs?" Catherine asked looking slightly puzzled.

Sara laughed out loud, "Grissom started reading Amelia his Entomology text books and any other creepy crawly book when she was still in the womb. He would mostly read to her when I was asleep or at least he thought I was. Then after she was born he took it upon himself to continue her entomology education. When we play out in the yard, she is always bringing him back bugs…it creeps me out, but at least I have Ryan," she finished still laughing.

"Wow, only Gil would read entomology text books to a fetus," Catherine laughed shaking her head. She was still laughing as they made their way over to join the rest of the guest in singing 'Happy Birthday'.


End file.
